Hidden Deception
by IMMORTAN-JOES-FIRST-BREEDER
Summary: You think you know the story of Peter, you only know part of it. The part where the love of Peter's life is forced to become to Deaucalions' mate because of a treaty stating that the first female born to the Hale Pack will be mated to the first born male to the Emerys'. Will she stand by her promised mate or break free from the treaty creating a werewolf war?


Summary: You think you know the story of Peter, you only know part of it. The part where the love of Peter's life is forced to become to Deaucalions' mate because of a treaty stating that the first female born to Talia and Tyler Hale, the alpha and beta, of the Hale pack will be mated to the first born male to the Emerys'. Who would have thought that a cold man like Peter Hale could love someone other than himself? Will she stand by her promised mate or break free from the treaty creating a werewolf war.

I looked at my reflection in the ancient mirror that sat in the corner of my room. I examined every feature on my face and body, yet I could not find anything different, but I felt different. Maybe it was because of a stupid treaty my parents signed before I was born saying that the first female born to Talia and Tyler Hale, the alpha and beta, of the Hale pack will be mated to the first born male to the Emerys'. The fact that later tonight I will be bound to a complete and total stranger who only my parents have met creeped me out when I first learned about it. I shared this concern with my mother 4 years ago. This was when she was pregnant with, my little brother, Derek. She said with a warm smile "You will grow to love him as I grew to love your father." If only she knew that I was already in love with someone who was forbidden. Over the last few years I started asking around about him but no one would tell me anything. That was probably because of the events that happened a few years earlier. ~Flashback~ The pack had gone hunting earlier that night so only me and my younger siblings stayed in the house, that had been in my family for decades. I had gotten Laura and Cora ready for bed and made sure baby Derek had been fed, burped, and had a clean diaper. After I was positive that they were asleep I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before I put on my silky sky blue nightgown that Peter had gotten me for my birthday. When I walked out of the bathroom I let out a squeak as arms wrapped around me and a hand flew to my mouth. "Shhhh, you don't want to wake the baby."

I turned around after the hand left my mouth. "That wasn't nice," I giggled as I as I wrapped my arms around Peters neck. His hands gripped my sides. "I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you," he said with his infamous smirk on his face. I scowled at his comment. "You didn't scare me. I'm always jumpy this time of the month." I said rolling my eyes at him. "Are you still using the Triskelion," Peter asked looking into my eyes. I rolled my eyes but nodded "Sometimes it's harder to take my mind off the change." "Maybe I can help you out," he whispered slipping the strap to the gown off my shoulder. His mouth kissed up my neck as his calloused hands rubbed down my arms making the gown pool at my feet. Our lips smashed together as we slammed against each other, his hands now on my naked thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he took me to my bed. I lay there as he took in my naked body that laid open for him in the moonlight. I had always loved my body but as he stared I felt really self-conscious. He tore his plain white T shirt off and snatched the belt from his pants, tossing it into a chair that sat by the open window. He unzipped his pants taking his boxers with them to the floor. I blushed as I stared at the long, thick length that had been freed. It may have been dark but I could see every vain and ridge that it had. I bit my lip as Peter stroked it a few times before climbing on top of me. He looked into my eyes before asking "Are you sure if we do this once we start I won't be able to stop." Kissing his lips again before he was suddenly ripped from me and forced against a wall on my mother. "What the hell are you doing, Peter! She's my daughter," Talia roared. Peter pushed at my mom as he bore his fangs. "Mom, stop! Mom please Peter and I are in love." I pleaded grabbing a robe that was at the foot of my bed. She growled and let him go. She stared at me with such disdain. "Your father has been killed by hunters tonight. Peter was supposed to be with him and I came back to check on my babies and find out that he's trying to mate with one of them. The one he knows is already promised." "Talia…,"Peter started as he gathered his clothes, slipping back into them. She snapped her head back to him. "Peter as Alpha now I want you out of my pack." My heart nearly came out of my chest. "What Mom, no it's not his fault. Please don't force him to be an Omega. He'll be killed." I pleaded. Peter who looked stunned nodded and left the room without another word or glance back. And just like that my world had come undone. ~End Flashback~


End file.
